Whispers in the Dark
by AuroraASB
Summary: It has been years and Shadow is dead. He's come to terms with this as he haunts the building he died in. Now Scourge has moved into his old place and has taken over. The living and the dead now in one apartment.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few years. Not many though he didn't remember the actual number anymore. For a while he didn't know what to make of his situation. A long time he just went about his time as though he was still around. Being he rarely left his apartment how could he have figured it out? That was till the tried to leave and found he couldn't. Day in and day out he watched other people leave the complex but he could never escape it. It sent him into a depression. Sitting around his place he slowly started to realize things. He hadn't been hungry or even eating all that much if at all. Days even he wouldn't eat or drink. People didn't really acknowledge that he was around. Soon he realized that he had no furniture in his house anymore. For a while it sat empty. This wondering in confusion lasted for weeks, maybe months as he wasn't very good at keeping track of time anymore. That was till an agent that was going to sell the house he over heard talking to the landlord. Apparently a murder took place in the building. But he didn't remember a murder happening. As he listen it dawned on him that the person they were talking about... was him. He was the one killed.

As hard as he tried though he couldn't recall that night. Nothing about it. He'd feel something but could never recall an image, or a sound. But according to what he over heard and listened to from the children that lived in the building someone came through the window from the fire escape, likely someone he didn't know but he was targeted specifically. They took him off guard and tortured him for two days before shooting him in the head. It was hard to take in. He tried to get more information about it but he found he couldn't. The places he could get to didn't have computers or anything more on the murder.

People started to notice little things as he walked about. Sometimes lights would flash, or the room would become cold. Some swore they would hear a sigh from someone that wasn't there. Some even said they saw a shadowy figure that kind of looked like the person that was murdered just wondering about the building. The building became to be known to be haunted after a few months of this. As far as he could tell though, he was the only ghost. People could see him more at night as when they were tired they seemed to be more connected to whatever plain he was now a part of.

But was this the after life? How boring. Sitting on the fire escape of his old place he had to sigh, feeling bored with this. Years now. He had been dead for years but didn't really feel dead. Feeling the wind going through his striped quills he had to hum a little when he heard the door open. Turning his head he saw that they were again trying to sell his place. So far though no one wanted to live in a place where someone died so horribly. "It's a very nice place! One beds, one bath, a nice kitchen, and completely updated." The seller purred out as she flipped her red hair. Behind her was a green hedgehog, looking to be about his age. Leaning on the railing of the fire escape he had to watch them, waiting to hear the, 'how dare you show me somewhere someone died' line he had heard so many times before. This poor woman was never going to sell his place.

However the green hedgehog made no such fuss. He seemed more interested in watching the woman trying to sell him the place. A grin crept onto his face as she was showing the kitchen which attached to the living room. "Yeah, very nice little place they got here indeed... so... how desperate are you to sell this place? With the murder that happened here and all." Way he spoke rubbed the ghost the wrong way. Wrinkling his nose he had huff to the idea he was trying to take advantage of this woman who worked hard to sell this place.

Putting a hand on her hips she had to turn to the green hedgehog before her. "Mr. Scourge, I am trying to sell you a home. On top of that I am happily married so please, let's keep this professional." It was clear that she really wanted to get this place off the market, he had seen it many times as she brought people her often trying to sell it. The landlord clearly was getting annoyed with it just sitting here empty. But he didn't know he wanted to see his place belong to someone else. Curious about this one, he slipped through the window and walked lightly so they couldn't hear his steps. After all this time he figured out how to move without being heard or seen.

"Bet I could make you feel better then your husband." Following her into the bedroom he had to put a hand to the wall, getting her pinned there. "I'll give you a nice fat tip if you help me... settle in." The grin on his face truly rubbed the striped hedgehog the wrong way. The way he was pushing himself on this woman was just disgusting.

Seeing her stand her ground got him to smile though. Smacking his hand away she had to cross her arms. "No thank you. If you don't want this place due to its history I quite understand. However if you are not serious about buying then I suggest you-"

Huffing to her reaction Scourge had to back away, crossing his arms. "I was just teasing. No need to get your panties in a bunch... I'll take it. Cash." Looking around he could see himself hiding out here for a while. New city, new life. Hopefully. Cash made it so he couldn't be traced so easily.

"Perfect. Let's go draw up the paper work then and you can put in an offer." Walking past Scourge she started to tell him more about the neighborhood he was moving into, neither of them seeing the figure standing in the middle of the room watching them leave. As he had many others before but now one was actually going to move in. He had been alone for a while so he wasn't sure how to feel about this. Or the person that he was going to forced to be roommates with.

Screaming out the next door neighbors had to jump to it as to them it didn't sound normal. Pacing he couldn't believe this mess happening to him now. Technically he was dead and had no rights to this place anymore but he was still here! Surely he shouldn't have to deal with someone who was clearly an obnoxious womanizer. But what could he do? He was just a ghost, haunting the place he died at. Getting to his knees he had to shake. "Is this my after life? Is this all there is for me now?" Mumbling the words he felt more empty then he had before.

Within the week he found that his old home had changed. Walls painted, carpets removed showing hardwood floors underneath, furniture, a TV, the whole works. It was kind of nice to see things once again in his home. And the way Scourge had laid everything out, was much like he had it. Still, it all came with the green hedgehog. Looking at it all he had to wonder where his new roommate even was at as he had just finished unpacking and then he left. Not that he minded having the place to himself. He got to look at the kind of things this man had. If nothing else it eased his boredom. At least it wasn't horribly flashy or tacky looking. In fact he hated to admit his old place looked a lot more classy.

Ear twitching to the door opening laughter soon filled the apartment. Wondering into the living room there before him was Scourge who had a woman under his arm. "Oh my! This place is much nicer then the rest of the building! A stud like you clearly are the reason." Giggling the white cat clinging to him was clearly drunk.

"Yup. It was a dump when I got it but now, it's my pad... want to see the bedroom?" That grin soon came back to Scourge's face, getting the striped hedgehog's blood to boil slightly. While he could leave and let them be he felt that this was a violation of his home. And she clearly wouldn't like who she would wake up next to, surely.

Following behind them he let his foot steps be heard getting her to freeze up. Looking around though she still couldn't see Shadow. He noticed a long time ago that if he didn't want to be seen, people usually couldn't. So he was going to use this to his advantage. "Come on babe! Don't get cold feet now." Pulling her along into the bedroom Scourge was clearly ready to have his fun.

Rushing over to that Shadow grabbed her waste getting her to jump, his touch was freezing. Leaning into her here he had to grin, kind of having fun haunting right now. "H-help me! They're going to kill me!" He whispered getting her to scream and pull away from Scourge.

"What was that!? Who's there?" she had to blurred out getting Scourge to blink. He didn't understand what was going on clearly. Soon she had to glare at Scourge. "That wasn't funny! Everyone around here knows what happened here!" She scolded getting an even more confused look on the green hedgehog's face.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" Maybe it was because she was drunk. Lights flickered slightly he had to look around hoping that wasn't an issue so he didn't see his date being pushed. That was all it took to get her to run out of the place screaming that something pushed her and called to her for help. In her drunk state it wasn't hard to get her to freak out.

Watching this Scourge had to try and stop her. "Hey! Wait! It's just the lights!" He screamed not able to stop her. Blinking as she ran down the hallway he had to frown and look away. "Dumb bitch." Closing the door his ear twitched to the sound of footsteps. Looking around he saw nothing though. "Stupid old apartment." Taking out a cigarette he moved over to the window, leaning out on the fire escape to take his smoke. Sighing he had to scratch his head. "Maybe she was too out of it... knowing this places history." He grumbled, ignoring the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

Blinking the ghost didn't understand. He didn't seem bothered by his little act. Frowning as he ignored his hand on his shoulder he leaned into whisper in his hear. "Help me! I'm dying!" Maybe that would scare him.

Instead all it got him was an ear twitching and Scourge mumbling something he couldn't understand under his breath. Flicking the cigarette out the window he got up and headed back to the bedroom. "Guess it's just me and my hand tonight." Locking the front door he moved to bed, not paying any mind to anything his ghost roommate did. Truth was, Scourge didn't know if ghosts were real but he had his doubts. He had been drinking too so he figured he was both tired and drunk as well so he was just hearing and feeling things that weren't really there. This only annoyed the ghost. He tried to pull the covers off of him and push him out of bed but it didn't do anything. Scourge just mumbled, pulled the covers back up or pushed back before falling to sleep!

Next day Scourge went out again, only to return at night with another woman. She seemed rather smart and wasn't intoxicated. Again the striped hedgehog started to work on scaring her. Foot steps, flickering of the lights. These things didn't seem to bother her as she drank some wine with Scourge on the couch. Even whispering didn't do anything as she giggled saying she was hearing things. Seemed she believed in ghosts and found it fascinating to be in a place that was haunted. Eventually they moved to the bedroom, and as they were getting hot and heavy he just got annoyed and pushed her. Feeling that at first she thought it was Scourge, finding out it wasn't she felt a little hesitant. While Scourge was trying to talk her down she felt her ankles grabbed and pulled on. This was enough to freak her out so she left, stating the ghost was clearly hostel and Scourge needed to have someone purify his home before she could sleep there. Again leaving Scourge to take care of himself.

This repeated, girl after girl. Scourge couldn't help but feel rather annoyed at it. He made complaints about the lights, but they seemed to be working fine. He put a rug down but the floors still creaked. And women he brought told him the place was haunted. The very idea though got him to laugh, saying there was no way the place was haunted. It had a bad history sure but that was no reason it should be haunted, right?

Well, his unwanted roommate was determined to let him know he was there and he wasn't happy about him buying his home. But even pushing the green hedgehog didn't seem to phase him. It was getting to the point where really, he had no idea how to get to Scourge. The guy was like a brick wall.

It had been a month now. All the girls he was able to scare with ease yet he still hadn't gotten Scourge to budge. Tonight he was able to take off as the green hedgehog decided to just sit back on the couch, watching TV. Sitting on the fire escape so he could get some fresh air he had to sigh. He could think here, in life and death. So far he really had been enjoying haunting but the one person he wanted to get too, he couldn't. Looking up to the full moon his ears went up, clouds parting away from it. Something about it, made him feel strange.

Turning on a porno Scourge had to sigh, bored with the idea of another lonely night. The sounds, the touching, it was all so strange and stupid. Eyes drifting to the ceiling he had couldn't help but muse why all of this was happening. Grinning he chuckled at the idea of actually being haunted. "Hello? Are you there?" He had to ask not expecting a response. Looking down he had to start looking around when out of the corner of his eye he spotted something move on the fire escape.

Eyes widening he had to get up, grabbing a knife in his jacket pocket. "H-hey!" He shouted getting up and running over to the window. Watching as red eyes turned to look at him. Opening the window he grabbed the stranger and put the knife up to his throat. "Who the hell are you!? Did Smalls send you!?" He snarled getting a dumbfounded look painting on this 'intruder's' face.

"Y-you can see me?" It was a great shock. Usually if he didn't want to be seen he wasn't. Sometimes he did want to be seen but people only got glimpses of him. A shadow, an arm, maybe a leg but nothing big. Here it looked like his roommate could see him now. But how? Why?

The question seemed to only piss off the green hedgehog more. "No duh. Now ya better start talkin' or else!" Snapping the order he pressed the knife up more to his guest's throat.

He couldn't help but be a little curious, what would happen if you cut a dead man's neck? It was an odd thing to think of but he also didn't want to feel pain again. The way the knife pressed up on him he had to shake, a flash in his mind came to him. Mostly emotion. Fear, pain, someone laughing. A memory of his death? Shaking he had to look fearful now to Scourge. "I... I... Um..." Thinking he knew he couldn't tell him that he was dead. He would think he was crazy. Plus he was sure he wouldn't believe 'I'm the ghost of the person that was murdered here and I've been watching you.' So he quickly thought of something to say. "You've never noticed me here before... I come here to think... have been for years." Not completely a lie.

Huffing to that Scourge had to grab him, throwing him to the ground. "Yeah? Is that so? Spying on me!?" Moving he grabbed the striped hedgehog's arm, twisting it behind his back painfully. Moving the knife he could tell it scared the other so maybe it would get him to talk.

All this touching put him on edge, never knowing that living people could touch him. Was this just a one time thing? Maybe it had to do with the moon? "N-no! I haven't been spying on you! I... I lived here before... th-the man that lived here before you took me in! Please... I'm sorry, I have nowhere else I can go." He pleaded just not wanting to feel pain.

He arched a brow curiously. "What, you're some kind of homeless weirdo?" Scourge considered the probability of this being the case. The guy did seem pretty pathetic - couldn't even put up a good fight! He held his knife close just in case and contemplated what to do. "What's your name?" Getting up to give the other room to breath as he felt he was pretty harmless.

Ears down he had to sit up a bit, looking back at the other. His name? What was his name? It had been so long since he actually talked to someone it was hard to recall. "S-Shadow... my name is Shadow..." He finally got out. That was his name. It had been so long.

Twirling the knife in his hand he had to raise a brow to something. "So, you knew the guy that lived here before? Does that mean you killed him?" Glaring slightly while Shadow seemed rather harmless he knew for a fact that could be a lie, a wolf in sheep's wool.

Getting up Shadow's ears stayed down. "No... if you read the police report you would know that someone he didn't know broke in and killed him... I wish I knew who did it." Looking away he was going to have to think about how to talk about himself without giving too much away. It would be strange. "I... he didn't deserve what happened to him. From what I heard it was not a pleasant way to die."

Scourge seemed to have lost interest at this point. He didn't care if he was good or unjustly killed. It had nothing to do with him. And this guy was **still** in **his** place! "Blah blah blah. Boo hoo. Go find yourself a life and stop chasing after one that's gone. People die all the time. Get over it." He huffed, putting his knife away and moving to get himself a drink.

Glaring slightly at that Shadow had to stand up. "You're the one that moved in here when I was living here before! You get out!" He snapped pointing to the door. "I have nowhere to go and can't go anywhere else. You clearly can. And don't be judging me when you are the one that has a new girl every night. Sure they aren't happy to find out you are living in a dead man's place. Sure the ghosts don't like it either." Crossing his arms he had to huff, annoying by this man's arrogance and lack of sympathy.

Clearly the guy was a little nuts. He paid for this place and he wasn't going anywhere. Hearing that he had apparently been spying on him though ruffled his quills. Said he wasn't but he guessed if you hung out on fire escapes you would get good peep shows. "You some kind of voyeur? Tch. Let's see here... You're a homeless weirdo who's pining over someone who died six years ago. Tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass then throw you out again? Especially since you've been watching some free shows I'd ordinarily make someone pay a hefty fee for." He joked with that never ending arrogance never wavering.

Ears going down to that he had to look down at the floor, more specifically the place he knew he died in. "Six years... it really has been that long?" Eyes turning back to Scourge he had to glare slightly at him, still hating he invaded **his** space! Why he couldn't disappear bothered him. He would do it now to freak him out. "I don't expect someone as heartless as you to not throw me out. I didn't watch you, I over heard the women running away screaming because they heard something. I think one said something yanked her out of the bed. I knew the man that lived here and he clearly isn't happy about you being here. Throw me out I'm sure it will get worse." That was as soon as he couldn't be seen again he'd make sure Scourge knew fear!

Chuckling to that Scourge had to pour some whiskey to that. "Oh yeah? He making all those noises then? Maybe he misses you." Whatever this man was on he couldn't help but want it. Maybe he was just some poor sod. Taking out another glass he figured that Shadow could use a drink. "Do I have to kick you out before he makes things worse for me? What if I cut you up a little bit?" Grinning he handed Shadow the glass only getting him to glare more at him.

Tearing up slightly he could feel his rage rising at the very way this man acted to him. "You clearly don't believe me so do whatever you see fit. I don't care. I-" ears twitching he had to turn his head slightly to the window. "Did you hear that?" He had to ask heading back to the window.

Rolling his eyes he downed his whiskey before following him to the window. "Don't even try-" It was then gun shots rang out and the sound of someone running away with a crashing trashcan was heard. The window shattered as a bullet came through getting both hedgehogs to back away from it. Shadow ran behind the couch quickly to take cover. Scourge however moved and looked out, seeing that someone was shot. Closing the currents he had to move over to where the other was hiding. This wasn't the best neighborhood, so a little bit of violence like that was to be expected. "Relax..." He grumbled watching the other.

Red eyes looking up he had to straighten up quickly. "Aren't you going to call the police?"

Shaking his head, moving to a drawer with he pulled out some duck tape to attach the currant to the window for how. "Old lady downstairs likely will do that. Besides, I don't want to invite trouble." Setting up the currents he had to grumble slightly. He didn't have money to fix this.

Watching him Shadow had to think of something being that Scourge could see him. If he tried to get him to leave the building he would find he was trapped and that would be awkward to explain. So, he thought he would put to use some of the things from his life. "They should put bullet prof windows up. It's more expensive but it would save lives as well as costs in the long run."

"I don't got the money for that. I ain't renting." Scourge grumbled looking over to Shadow annoyed that he would bring that up. Finishing the window he went back to the other, ready to kick him out now. He wasn't amusing him anymore after all.

"Well, you could set up a security system." Offering this Shadow backed away from him slightly. "I know some programming. With your laptop I could set something up... you just need cameras." Looking away he saw that laptop before. An older model but he could work with it. Just needed the password.

This seemed to catch the others' attention as his ears went up. Looking around he had to move over to his room. Fishing out a camera he kept to tape some real wild nights he brought it back to the striped hedgehog. "Can you work with this?" At the moment it was all he had. If this guy was good no doubt he could make it work.

Taking the camera Shadow started to look over it. Was a rather typical video camera. "It will take some work but I can make something of this outside the window. Will need to put something on it to protect it from the weather though." Moving to Scourge's laptop he opened it up and was able to break the password easily. To easy. "You'll need better programming." He stated calmly as he started to get to work on linking up the camera with the computer. He didn't mind Scourge watching him as he worked. Clearly he didn't get the lines of code across the screen or what he was doing. The green hedgehog drank his whiskey as he worked his magic all through the night. With luck the morning would come and no longer Scourge would see him.

 **x-X-x**

 **Author's Word**

 **Hello, and thank you for reading the first chapter of Whispers in the Dark. This is not going to be a long story but I am unsure how long it will be as I am working on it myself and I haven't finished it yet. I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scourge woke up the next morning with a blanket over him, the bottle of whiskey he had been holding was placed on the coffee table as well as his laptop with a note. Shadow had set everything up for him, and left the note explaining how to work the camera outside his window as well as how to hack the lobby cameras. Blinking he had to look around, seeing no sight of the hobo hedgehog. "Hello?... Shadow?" No response. Getting up Scourge had to check everything in his home, make sure nothing was stolen.

Yet everything was in place. Nothing was moved other then his laptop and the blanket. Looking around, he felt as though someone was watching him but no one seemed to be there. Sighing he guessed he was just jumpy after everything Shadow said. And he didn't do anything bad. So he figured the guy just didn't want to get in trouble. Looking at the system it was very impressive. Grinning he looked around using the camera. If he ever saw Shadow again he would have to thank him.

Grabbing his keys and everything he headed out to find a nice job to do. Maybe he'd steal something, or pass something on. Anything small though so he wouldn't be spotted. After all, he was on the run but he still needed money to get by.

Not that he noticed the eyes on him. The ones that followed him till he left the building. _He asked for me..._ Shadow couldn't help but think as he watched Scourge walk down the street. He couldn't see him again either. Part of him was wondering now if it had something to do with that odd feeling and the moon. Wondering back up to the apartment his eyes drifted around. Now Scourge knew he was here... sort of. Going over to the window he had to tilt his head slightly, wondering if he could fix it. The curtains didn't cut it after all.

Going to the basement he found some boxes that were sitting there all the time. Taking them he cut them up and covered the window, making sure the cold and wind would not get in. After that he sat on the couch, working on upgrading Scourge's computer. It was all he had to do, and it entertained him. Smiling it was nice to actually have something to do.

As night fell he looked to see that Scourge was coming up. Sighing he sat there, waiting to listen to the door opening up. It wasn't a full moon now but part of him, was hoping that he would see him. Let him know that he was real. As the click came he started typing again as he built up a fire wall.

In his hand Scourge had gotten some Chinese food for tonight. Figured that another porno and a lonely night was ahead. Freezing for a moment he couldn't believe he saw someone sitting in his living room. "Sh-Shadow?" He had to ask walking over as those red eyes turned to him. "Hey... didn't know you were going to come back..." Looking up to his window he saw it was fixed. Well, as best as it could be without glass.

"Hello to you as well. I told you I have nowhere to go... and you needed a fixed window and better firewalls." Finishing up on the one he was working on he went into the main system of the computer. "Good luck getting a virus..." Putting the laptop down he looked over to Scourge who started to eat. Seemed that he could see him. But if he didn't want him to he wouldn't. He was learning more about what he could do thanks to his unwanted roommate.

Putting his food down for a bit Scourge had to look over his laptop to see what Shadow had been up to for the day. "Damn... thanks." Icy blue eyes landed on Shadow with got that grin painted on his face again, as he seemed to know what he was doing. Eating some of the noodles he got he handed some to Shadow.

"No thank you. I ate already." A lie, he didn't really need to eat anymore.

"What? You steal from my fridge?"

"No... I get by." This got Scourge to raise a brow to that. Was a bit odd but he decided not to argue and eat a little more.

"You do this kind of thing for the guy that lived here before?" Looking over some of the new setups he didn't really understand a lot of it but it all looked good.

"I... we worked together on such things. It was a hobby." Fiddling with his hands a bit Shadow had to look away slightly. The sound of Scourge eating made him oddly uncomfortable. In life he wasn't really use to being around people, so maybe that was why he didn't feel comfortable around the other. Or perhaps being dead made him not want to be around people more. Or it could have just been the sound of someone eating.

"Nice hobby." Scourge couldn't help musing as he turned the TV on to some stupid reality show. For a while they just sat in silence. It was odd, Shadow seemed to be able to sit perfectly still. Sometimes he had to look over to see if he was still there he was so quiet and still. This guy was a bit odd but he was finding he kind of liked him. And he was starting to feel bad for him being stuck on some dead guy. What was their relationship anyways? Way Shadow talked about him was like he lost the love of his life. Not that Scourge could really relate to that.

As one of the girls on the TV show started to talk about how she had a crush on another Scourge couldn't help but watch closely, as though he was hoping for some nice girl on girl action. Wouldn't show the sex but it would be hot to see them make out. It got Shadow to actually scoff getting those icy blue eyes to look his way. "What? You don't like girls making out?" Grinning he was sure he knew the answer but he thought he would ask.

"I don't care. I just find it sad that you care so much." Curling up slightly he was sure that might get him hit. Not that it mattered, he was dead after all.

Chuckling to that Scourge felt like teasing the other with a reaction like that. Scooting even closer to him now he couldn't help the sly grin on his face. "Aw, you don't care. What if it was two guys making out?" Putting a hand on Shadow's knee, noticing he felt cold. That was kind of weird but some people were just cold. Couldn't help but ignore that though when he noticed the blush that came to Shadow's face.

Shifting slightly Shadow had to push Scourge's hand away from his knee. "I-I wouldn't care about that either! Why should I?" He couldn't look at the other despite how close he was. Wasn't hard to tell Scourge was just messing with him. That all this was. A game.

"What if we made out? What then?" Leaning in he actually gave Shadow a small peck on his cheek. As he pulled away he laughed at the way the striped hedgehog started to clearly freak out. Falling back on the couch as Shadow stood up and backed away from him.

"What? D-don't do that! It isn't funny!" Snapping at the reaction Scourge had he knew he was just playing with him. He didn't like that. As he yelled the lights flickered slightly getting both of them to calm down. Scourge seeming a little more curious as to why that happened.

"The ghost not like me kissing his boyfriend? He can't let you move on?" Those large white teeth showed as he leaned back on his couch looking up to Shadow who had to just huff to that and look away. As he started to walk to the fire escape Scourge stood up. "Hey, if you want you can sleep on the couch. For helping with all the computer stuff." Walking up to him he patted his shoulder. "Thanks." Moving to the kitchen he was going to get himself something to drink. Watching him Shadow sat back down.

Finishing the show with Scourge he stayed on the couch while the other went to bed. But he didn't sleep anymore. For a while he just sat there before he moved to Scourge's room. Watching him sleep seemed to calm him a little. He liked the sound of his breath, oddly enough. As morning came he headed back to the couch, pretending to sleep.

Walking out of the bedroom Scourge had to yawn. Stretching slightly his footsteps moved quickly over the floor to the kitchen. Way he was moving Shadow could tell he was trying to be quiet. Was he actually trying to respect his sleep? That was oddly kind. Smiling slightly he waited till he was done pouring his cereal to sit up.

Icy blue eyes looked up to the striped hedgehog sitting up. "Morning." He grumbled. Drinking a little too much now Scourge had a headache. Would need to go out and get some money but he was going to take his time leaving.

"Good morning." Looking away from Scourge, he stayed where he was, holding perfectly still again.

"No such thing as a good morning." Moving to the couch Scourge sat down and sighed. "I'll be leaving in an hour. And I was thinkin'... you can stay here. Keep everything safe for me, you know. Given you've helped so far. But I want to know why you weren't here when your friend got killed." It was a bit of a gamble to let Shadow stay here with him. But he seemed harmless enough. He doubted he actually did kill the guy that lived here before six years ago. If he had, he was sure the police would have snagged him for sure. Still, better know why he wasn't a victim as well before letting him set up shop.

Blinking to this Shadow had to think of something. "I... Sorry this is a little hard to talk about. Maybe if I was here I could have done something..." Choking slightly he hated thinking back on that night and never getting anything. Or even having it mentioned. But what would Scourge buy on why he wasn't here? Defiantly not that he was out of town. After all, he thought he was a homeless bum. That's when it hit him! So simple it had to work. "I was in the hospital. My friend took me there that morning because I was shot. When I came back, he was dead..." Falling silent Shadow looked down at his feet.

Feeling a hand on his back he had to look over to Scourge who actually looked sympathetic to him. "Man... that must have really sucked. To be there with someone that cared for you only to lose 'em like that... sorry man." It was odd to see the green hedgehog act such a way. Shadow couldn't help but feel that he lost someone that meant something to him so he could understand this. Even though it was a little bit of a lie he just told Shadow had to smile to how his forced roommate was acting to him.

"Thank you... no one ever did tell me they were sorry for what I lost..." Taking Scourge's hand he stood up and moved to the kitchen. "I haven't done it in a while but let me cook you dinner tonight." Looking back he watched as the others' face lit up. "I'll keep everything clean, keep your system up to date, and cook. I will make my keep for you."

This really seemed to please Scourge as he finished his cereal and pat Shadow on the back once he moved back to the kitchen. "You've got yourself a deal there."


	3. Chapter 3

Things seemed to fall into place. Shadow kept the place clean and worked about the apartment, giving him something to do. For the first time in a long time he felt at ease, happy even. Scourge wasn't as bad as he first thought, rough around the edges but he was pretty nice once you knew him. Often he offered getting him food, or would bring him something to program just because he saw how much Shadow loved the work that he did. It was also rather easy to keep a secret that he actually wasn't living from the other. Scourge didn't really question what he did during the day or where he went when he disappeared. He did the same as he wasn't sure he wanted to know how Scourge got so much money in a short amount of time.

Working on a new laptop Scourge bought just for the cameras that were now all over the apartment his ear twitched to the sound of giggling. Looking over he watched as Scourge walked in with a lizard woman under one arm and a lynx man on the other. Blinking he wasn't sure what was going on, for a long time Scourge hadn't brought anyone over and that made the ghost rather happy. Seeing two new people made him uneasy. Scourge he could handle, him trying to live a player life he wasn't sure about. "Here it is. My pad." Scourge purred getting the man gagging slightly, his lynx ears going down.

"This place? Who designed it?" He asked getting the lights flickering making them jump slightly. Shadow realized whenever he didn't like something or got slightly upset that would happen. Soon he found that everyone's eyes were on him. "Oh? I didn't know you had a boyfriend already, is he joining us?" Purring the lynx made his way over to Shadow, who quickly scooted away. Way he moved was almost unnatural looking. He didn't even notice he floated across the couch, which got Scourge to raise a brow. Couldn't fade away or he would give away he was dead. Still wasn't ready to let Scourge know that fact and he sure didn't want some strangers seeing that either. Already the building was said to be haunted and he didn't want to prove those rumors right.

"Shadow? Nah, he's not my boyfriend. He's cute but he's just some guy that I let crash here. He's kind of shy, so let's leave him to work." Grinning Scourge started to move to the bedroom, the lynx chasing after the two. Looking back he was clearly intending to sleep with both of these people tonight. "If we get to loud, turn up the TV and keep your friend under control. Night." Waving to the striped hedgehog the door closed.

Very thought of what Scourge was about to do made him blush. Looking back down to his work he started to try and continue doing what he was before, seeing if he could get better quality picture on this laptop. As he was typing in some code and upgrading the video feed his ears twitched to the male Scourge brought home moaning loudly. Closing his eyes he really didn't want to hear that. Wasn't sure what they were doing but he didn't like the should of it. "OH Scourge! You're so big! Put it in me!" Hearing this he had to look to the door in shock! Was... was Scourge actually with the lynx and not the lizard?

Biting his lips he had to put the laptop down now. He was tempted to go in and try to scare them, but at the same time he didn't want to upset Scourge. The man had been so nice to him. But he was also touching another man, for the entertainment of some woman like a pervert. Least, that was what it sounded like as he couldn't hear her voice. _Why can't he touch me like that?_ The thought got him to cover his mouth. Did he really just think that? Dead or alive he felt his face light up. Standing up he had to walk over to the room. He learned a while ago that as long as he was in his own apartment he could fade through the walls. Thinking about not wanting to be seen he slipped into the room, just to see if what he thought was really going on. Eyes widening he found that Scourge was indeed taking the man, bending him over the bed while the woman watched, touching herself. It was so... lewd!

The sight did something strange. There was a twing of jealousy he felt shoot through him. Wanted to charge in, scare the two and let the rest of the night be like it had been before, with just him and Scourge. But that would cause trouble. Scourge knew that there was a ghost, Shadow had tried to scare him with that fact a few times. Though the green hedgehog claimed he thought he was just being silly and not willing to let go. Part of that was true but not for what Scourge thought it was. If he did blatantly do something, letting the other know that there was a ghost he might get mad at him, telling him to get his friend to calm down.

Sighing not wanting to make Scourge upset Shadow left the apartment. Moving to the basement he had to curl up. No one had ever been nicer to him then Scourge. Most of his life he was either pushed around by people or ignored. So he closed himself off. Now, there was someone in the world he enjoyed being around. A lot of the time he didn't understand Scourge, but he wanted to. Maybe he did start to feel something for the hedgehog. But he was dead! What hopes could he ever hope to have with a living hedgehog? Even if something happened he was stuck where he was. Could never leave the building. Could never give him the attention he deserved. These thoughts alone got him to cry slightly. After all this time he connected to someone and he was no longer around to enjoy it.

Morning came slowly for the first time in a long time for the ghost. Slipping back up to his apartment he didn't want to be seen so he slipped in with that thought. Scourge was sitting on the couch, watching TV, alone. Going to the bedroom he found that the two people from the night before were gone. Looking at the whole apartment he found that they were no longer there. So, did Scourge just enjoy one night stands? The thought made his stomach turned. He could and deserved better then that. Going to the fire escape he decided to just sit there for a while before coming back to Scourge's sight. He felt a bit confused and annoyed and he didn't want to take that out on the other. It wouldn't be right to do that given everything that he had done for him.

"Shadow. You there?" Ear twitching Shadow had to lift up the window to that and look in, a smiling Scourge sitting there on the couch. "Thought I heard ya out there. Man, why you like to hang out there is weird. Come in here weirdo!" Waving him in it was like nothing happened last night.

Slipping inside Shadow had to close the window, ears down. "It's just a nice place to think..." He stated. Not to mention for him it was the only place he could get air. Sitting next to Scourge he couldn't help but watch him. When those icy blue eyes looked back he had to turn away, feeling he was blushing again. _Why am I feeling this way? There is nothing that can be here!_ It was rather stupid! He felt like some damn high schooler with a crush. Hearing a chuckle he had to look back to Scourge. "What?"

Leaning back Scourge had to put an arm around him. "Nothin'. You just seem all embarrassed knowing that I fucked around last night. It's cute on you." Grinning as he did it was a very clear tease.

"Tsk. It's not that!... though I have to wonder why a man was yelling your name..." Looking away he wanted to see if Scourge would deny that. Shadow knew what he saw though. Very clear to him what was happening in that bedroom last night.

Shrugging to the rather accusing statement Scourge looked back to the TV. "Now and then I don't mind bending a guy over. Rare if they can actually pin me down. Who cares who you get your rocks off with as long as they're hot."

That was not what Shadow expected to hear. "Y-you like men?" He didn't seem the type to him. After all, when he first moved in he only saw him with women. But it seemed Scourge wasn't picky as again he shrugged to the reaction Shadow had.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I like sex. If they want to have sex with me too why not? It's a win, win as far as I'm concerned." Was one reason he didn't hesitate when teasing Shadow and giving him a kiss. Sex was never a big deal to him. Which for Shadow was a bit of a shock. He knew that he liked sex but to learn he liked men too. Got a firm blush to form on his cheeks.

"I... I had no idea you liked men... I thought you were... straight..." Shifting slightly, Shadow was trying to get his mind wrapped around this. "You usually were with women... before you found me thinking..." Eyes drifting away to the window he wasn't sure he could look at Scourge at the moment and get away with little lies.

Grinning a bit to that Scourge had to lean in. Clearly this was flustering Shadow, who often was cool as a cucumber. When he lost his cool it was a bit odd but he had to enjoy it. "Not a lot of men like other men. Rare to find them and I don't go to gay clubs so not like I get with guys often... not like you. Well, you and your boyfriend I'm sure had a grand old time." Letting a hand drift up his leg a little he was teasing Shadow, sure but he also was curious now. If they guy wanted a little fun he was willing to give it.

Brushing the hand away Shadow had to look to Scourge, a bit annoyed. "Please, don't speak like that. It's hard letting go what happened." Not that he knew how he could deal with dying the way he did. Even if he didn't remember it from what he heard through talk, it was one of the worst ways for a person to die. "I never had a lot of luck getting with people... I don't know how you do it but please, if you plan to do that again tell me so I don't have to see them." Ears down he just didn't want to see Scourge with other people. If he did he wasn't sure he could stop himself from becoming a specter and frightening them away.

"Aw, don't like knowing I'm getting laid?" Very thought got him chuckling slightly to himself before leaning back on the couch again. "Fine, you don't got a phone so I'll call the apartment. If the phone rings here I'm coming home with someone and you can get lost then." Given how Shadow was he wasn't going to start offering that they just have sex. Likely wasn't really interested in him being so hung up on a dead guy.

"Thank you. Truly I appreciate your understanding." Smiling Shadow really was truly pleased with how Scourge treated him so kindly. While Scourge pretended he didn't care about anyone Shadow saw through his actions there was more to him then he let on. Even if Scourge was mostly selfish he knew he wasn't too bad.

Rolling his eyes to that Scourge had to stand up and head to the bathroom. "Okay, enough feel good lovey time. I'm going to go out." As he started walking he had to stop, turning back to look at Shadow, "You want to come with?" Never did see Shadow out of this place, maybe he would like to join.

It was something Shadow had feared Scourge asking. Asking if he wanted to go somewhere with him. That smile turned a bit nervous at the very idea, "Erm... no... no I should do some coding." Turning he had to open up the laptop and started to work on nothing in particular. Really he was not doing anything but making it look like he was.

That raised some red flags up for Scourge. Raising a brow he had to stay where he was. "Yeah? Maybe later? You do so much getting out might do you good."

"I don't like going outside... I might get shot again." Looking away he could tell that he was acting strange and it was getting Scourge to start questioning him. That was not good! Least if he wanted to keep up the illusion he had created for himself. It was nice pretending he was still alive and helping Scourge, and he didn't want to scare the other. Who was to say how Scourge would react to find out that the ghost that his hobo roommate talked about was actually his roommate? Shadow really did not want to find out.

"Yet you sit on the fire escape..." Grumbling that Scourge had to turn around. "Whatever. Want to be my personal hermit that is your problem. " Waving he headed back for the bathroom to start getting ready for his day. That was odd... then again Shadow did seem to just be strange. In the way he acted and was able to move about. Some times he didn't even know the other was lurking about.

Nodding to that Shadow had to look away, trying to not over think what he was and what was happening around him. He watched as Scourge left for the day, giving him a funny look. Maybe he wouldn't ask him to leave again and just let him, as he said, play the hermit. After all, it wasn't as though he had a lot of options.

 **x-X-x**

 **Author's Word**

 **Sorry that this chapter is so-so. I got a bit stuck on it. Basically, you can call this a filler chapter that is just getting some stuff out of the way so the story can move a bit forward. I tried to make it flow but this was the best I could do. I hope the next one is better. Hope that you enjoyed it at least.**


	4. Chapter 4

Things had become tense around the apartment after that night. Scourge had no issues bringing both men and women to the place. Shadow couldn't stand it. He was trapped here and couldn't go out with the green hedgehog which he actually wished he could do. And he couldn't help but feel jealous over seeing Scourge getting with people. Didn't take long for him to start up to his haunting antics again. Naturally this did piss Scourge off. Would tell him to get his ghost boyfriend to leave him alone while he was getting laid. To which Shadow would say he couldn't control that. A lie but as long as Scourge never found out that he was the ghost he should be fine.

Sadly it was putting a strain on his relationship with Scourge. Not getting laid got him angry and he snapped easily at the other. Really Shadow was torn on what to do. Truly he hated upsetting Scourge so much but his jealousy, it got the best of him. Couldn't stand the thought of him being with someone else. Was driving the ghost mad.

All day Scourge had been out, spending less time in the apartment. Shadow was looking over some simple programs but he was starting to get bored. A thought came to him, as he pondered away at the device before him, how much did the world know about this death. Was it even a good idea to look such a thing up? Pulling up Google, he was about to type the words in needed to find case files when the door opened up. Closing the laptop he heard a chuckle to that. "Was someone actually lookin' something naughty up? Damn. Would be funny to see you watching some porn." Scourge got out as he walked to the kitchen.

"I-it wasn't that! You just startled me!" Blushing at the very thought Shadow had to look away, putting the computer down before curling up. "No guests today?"

Huffing to that the green hedgehog had to glare at him slightly. "Don't know why I should bother when your boyfriend won't leave us alone. Tried going to a pretty thing's house but fuck, I don't want to have to sneak out of her house." Getting some booze he moved over to the couch, eyeing Shadow. "Maybe I should bring you a boy toy home so you could lighten up a bit."

Shaking his head slightly to that Shadow had to sigh. "I don't know what I would do if you did such a thing." Besides, all he really wanted was to feel Scourge but he wasn't about to allow himself to do that. But his feelings seemed strangely intense around everything going on. Maybe it came with being dead. Given that it could turn rather grave if he did. And he didn't want to hurt the green hedgehog in such a way.

To that Scourge turned on the TV, starting to watch some racy show that was almost pornographic but not quite there as he often did. Though tonight he had no problem sticking his hand down his pants. Out of the corner of his eye Shadow saw this. Blushing he had to cover his eyes with a hand. "What are you doing!?"

"Wha'da think I'm doing! I'm not getting laid, need to get it out somehow..." Grinning he had to look over to Shadow. "Unless you want to help me."

His body physical shuttered at the idea of actually touching the green hedgehog. "I... don't be preposterous!" He couldn't help choking out, but his body for once felt a bit warm. Like he wanted to touch the other. That was a bad idea though, and he knew it. How could he try to be with someone when he was dead!?

Sadly for him Scourge could see the slight reaction and he could tell what it meant. Scooting closer to him he kept rubbing himself, feeling his balls and getting more aroused. "Bet you want me to bend you over and show you a good time. After all this time of being all alone why wouldn't you want someone touchin' you. And you are so sexy. I wouldn't mind." Kissing the side of his head he watched as it got the striped hedgehog to gasp.

That temptation was truly great now. Though Scourge had it wrong as Shadow, despite his demeanor most of the time was very dominate when it came to the bedroom. Getting on top of someone, listening to their body and moving with them. It was a wonderful feeling. Risking it he had to look over to Scourge who had a very cocky grin on his face. Clearly teasing like usual but wanting to push it father and see if he would take the bait. Only thing was should he bite? Risk pushing this into a relationship of some kind to which he might never be able to give Scourge what he truly deserved?

But what was it Scourge would even want? He seemed to relish one night stands and likely wouldn't be serious with him either. Why should he be? Maybe... maybe it would be okay for him to try. Have some happiness in this afterlife that he was stuck in.

So with that thought in mind he grabbed Scourge's face, pulling him into a kiss. Something he had wanted to do for some time now. Licking at his lips it was more demanding than the green hedgehog thought it would be. Dominating his mouth as he forced his way in and pulled him close while at the same time pushing him as though to get on top. Made his green ears stand up on end as he growled slightly to try and push back.

It only got Shadow to push back harder, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him down. In return Scourge twisted his body, sending them both to the floor. Couldn't help laughing at how determined Shadow had gotten now. Seeing him come out of his shell like this was hot. Didn't expect Shadow to see this and roll again, pushing the coffee table slightly so once again Scourge was below him. Giving a rather knowing smile Shadow leaned down, nipping at Scourge's neck, rubbing up on him now. Groaning Scourge guessed he would have to just give into how the striped hobo wanted to do it.

Letting his hands go under the blue hoodie Shadow always seemed to be wearing he was surprised to feel how fit he was. His muscles were lean. And here he thought he was sexy before! Couldn't help the smile coming to his face as he felt the other bucking into him. "Oh baby, that's it!" He had to moan out thrusting back up into him as well. Finally he was going to get laid and it was turning out to be quite the treat!

Trying to hold Scourge down as well as get his clothes off Shadow felt as Scourge started to pull his clothes off. Taking the hoodie those green eyes sparkled at seeing his body in its glory. Least his torso was now he needed to see what the usually isolated hedgehog was packing in his pants. Shadow seemed to want to see his as well and how could he deny him such a thing? Letting him slip off his pants without fighting him given if he did likely he would spook him his member sprung free. Seven inches of glory, as Scourge liked to call it. Grinning he was sure that Shadow was impressed as he looked over what he had.

Scourge truly was attractive and seeing him like this only made him want Scourge more. Kissing him he felt as the other worked his pants off. His body felt like it did when he was living. The feeling was a bit addicting to the ghost as he felt the body below him, wanting to feel every inch. To be as close as one could with another person. Massaging his sides and pulling him close soon their naked bodies were pressing up against each other, rubbing while they kissed in passion.

As that last kiss broke Scourge grinned up to Shadow, bucking again into him. "Let's... move this party to somewhere more comfortable?" Maybe moving to the bedroom he could bend Shadow over having his way with him. If they stayed here he was sure that the striped hedgehog would just take him. While he wasn't completely against the idea he was more of a top. Seemed though that Shadow wasn't about to listen as he started to get him to spread his legs. Laying his head back he had to sigh, was worth a try. Eyes lingering down his body his ears went up as he saw that the other was becoming hard, and already he could tell that he was larger then he was.

Sucking on a finger a little soon Shadow had it go down, rubbing up on Scourge's tail hole. He was going to need to be stretched. Thick nine inches was not easy for anyone to take but worth it. No doubt Scourge was excited about it though as he purred, feeling how he touched him. His member clearly twitching in need. Letting a hand rub him a little to help ease his need slightly. It just got Scourge more excited though, feeling fingers going inside him to stretch him out and a hand on his cock. How could he ask for anything more?

Giving a nice moan as he felt more of Shadow's finger filling him up he couldn't stop grinning. Something was very sexy and thrilling about the strange hobo he found on his fire escape. As his fingers left him he had to look up as he got between his legs. Wrapping them tightly around him he licked Shadow's nose. "Give it to me big boy. I need a good fuck."

Way he said that got Shadow's body to shiver with excitement. Pressing up against that hole he gritted his teeth trying to get inside of him. As he entered it felt so warm. So tight. Clearly it got Scourge what he wanted for a while as he had a stupid happy look on his face and he was giggling like a high school girl with a crush. Was charming though. Pushing in slowly he had to return that look of joy himself. Deep down he knew this was a bad idea. Being in the throws of it though might as well go all out. Take a little bit of joy he had been missing.

Feeling someone fully seated in him, balls deep thick and throbbing was a bit weird. Scourge wasn't too use to being a bottom though. With Shadow though he felt it would be fun, and even good for him. As he felt him starting to thrust he had to give a pleased noise. It did feel good weird at least. Clinging to him he soon started to move with the other, going to milk this for all it was worth. Who knew if Shadow would be willing to do this again after all. Knowing him he might get spooked.

But in this moment he was almost a different person. Moving inside of him with demand as well as this odd tenderness behind every movement. Shadow was such an odd one. Every thrust was full of passion. Little kisses here and there made Scourge's body tingle. He touched himself after a bit wanting to feel sweet release.

Soon enough they were both coming together. It was such a rush. Scourge had to grin up at Shadow who didn't seem to be completely there. He just seemed to be dreaming while awake. It was kind of cute that look he had.

Shadow could barely remember what happened. All he knew was that he was laying in bed with Scourge who was clearly enjoying his sleep. Being he didn't sleep himself Shadow just lay there, questioning himself. This was wrong. He knew this was wrong! Scourge was living. He shouldn't be with someone who was not and clearly would hurt him in the end.

All night these thoughts came and went in Shadow's mind. The more he thought the more he hated himself. How dare he do this! Only Scourge moving broke his thoughts. Looking to the green hedgehog he watched as those eyes fluttered. That grin quickly painted its self on his face as he saw Shadow still laying there. "Morning." He purred only getting Shadow to look away.

"This was a mistake... we shouldn't have done this." Seeing the regret on Shadow's face and hearing it in his voice Scourge had to get on top of him, straddling him.

"Aw babe. You shouldn't be beating yourself over a little fun. So you needed a good fuck. I'd be willin' to give it to you as much as you like." Winking he moved his hips to get Shadow to shiver. Watching him sit up he grabbed his shoulders to make sure that he was not going to run off to sulk. "Stripes, ya need to relax. This is just a little fun. Stop beatin' yourself up over this crap." He tried to make him feel alright. There was nothing wrong with this! Wasn't like they were going to get married or anything. For Scourge it was just sex. "I think your boyfriend thinks the same thing. He didn't stop us." Grinning at the tease it was kind of hot to think his dead boyfriend might have been watching them.

But it got Shadow's ears to go down and he had to look away. Scourge couldn't understand. He knew that. Part of him was also upset that all the green hedgehog seemed to see were quick flings, and he basically for better or worse was now seen as a quick fling to be had then tossed aside. All Shadow had ever been was tossed aside for years. Forgotten. Had to wonder if anyone even visited his grave. He doubted that very much as he didn't have a lot of family and his close family died way before he did. Were they ghosts too? Or were they somewhere else waiting for him? Being with Scourge last night did make him start to wonder these things. Perhaps it was time to try and figure out what was going on with himself and try to see if he could move on.

x-x-x-x-x

 _Word with the Arthor_

 _Sorry that this chapter took so long. Things came up and I didn't feel like writing this little story. And sorry that the ending of this chapter isn't too great. I was rushing it a little. But I still hope you enjoy it. Will see how the next chapter goes because now it is about to get tricky. Also I have done a cover for this story finally. So YAY! Keep your eyes open for that. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
